Tiempo después del tiempo
by Ilye-aru
Summary: SasuNaru. One-shot. Sólo dale tiempo al tiempo.


**Título:** Tiempo después del tiempo.  
**Género:** General/Romance.  
**Fandom:** Naruto.  
**Pairing:** Sasuke/Naruto.  
**Words:** 3,850. No, RLY.  
**Rated:** G.  
**Tipo:** One-Shot.  
**Warning: **Spoilers de los capítulos más recientes del manga, algo de OOC y TL;dr.**  
Desafío:** 2,000 // Final feliz.  
**Notas de Autora:** Vale, vale. Sé que 'Time after time' se traduce como 'Una y otra vez', pero la expresión del título del fic no tiene nada que ver, literalmente con el título de la canción en la que, precisamente, se ha basado este fic. Este fic es, muy, muy _particular_. Llevo escribiéndolo desde Octubre y hasta ahora no había podido avanzar más de dos párrafos, así que todo lo que ven aquí fue escrito de golpe en dos días. Ay, un dolor de cabeza, les digo, y es que esta es como... la wea de un solo capítulo más LARGA que he escrito en toda mi vida.

Dejen review y evitarán la muerte innecesaria de un gatito ;D

_ Dedicado a Natto, por ser lindaaaaa (L)._

* * *

**Tiempo después del tiempo**

Tenía apenas trece años cuando lo descubrió, esa sensación cálida y extraña que le oprimía el pecho algunas veces. Lo increíble que podía ser tener a una persona que le hiciera sentir tanto. Tener a alguien tan importante.

La realización le causó no sólo pánico, también furia. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa persona a interponerse en el camino hacia su sueño?

¿Cómo se atrevía esa persona a hacerle _sentir_ tantas cosas nuevas?

La gente dice que el amor es lo más maravilloso que puede sucederte en la vida. Esas personas son una montonera de imbéciles, suele pensar. Idiotas que viven con los ojos cerrados y, por lo tanto, no tienen conciencia clara de la realidad.

El amor no es maravilloso; es retorcido, doloroso y un arma letal de doble filo. Te hace débil, no es más que un obstáculo. _Limita_.

No podía permitirse ser débil.

A favor de sus prioridades, embotelló todo. Se concentró sólo en sus ideales, dejando de lado todo lo que pudiera considerarse un estorbo. Apartó a la gente que le importaba, y le otorgaba una oportunidad para ser feliz, sin pensarlo dos veces.

Alejó todo, antes de que su propia debilidad lo consumiese, y guardó cada sentimiento, cada emoción en el fondo, en un rincón oscuro donde nunca pudieran molestar o e interferir con sus asuntos.

No sintió nada al empacar la mochila. No sintió nada al traspasar las puertas de la aldea. No sintió nada al dejar a Sakura, inconciente, sobre una banca. Se forzó a si mismo a no sentir nada, durante la pelea contra Naruto en el Valle del Fin.

Pero se le escapó de las manos.

Cuando lo vio, tan pálido, como si estuviera muerto, tan carente de vida… algo se rompió dentro de él. Y por un instante, un pequeño momento, _dudó_.

Y sólo eso le bastó para saber; saber que la presencia de Naruto se había vuelto demasiado importante. Muy, muy importante. Tan importante, que ya no estaba tan seguro de lo que debía hacer.

¿Y quién era el idiota para hacerle sentir así? Le invadía la rabia con sólo pensarlo y, usando la ira como propulsor, caminó determinado lejos de Naruto, la aldea, su pasado y vida.

Traición es una palabra de mucho peso. Traición, en sus ojos, no era desertar la aldea en busca de su sueño. No estaba traicionando la aldea, no estaba haciendo nada en su contra.

La cosa es que, no quería ni pensar en a quien, exactamente, estaba traicionando. Sentimentaloide, pero lamentablemente cierto.

Los primeros meses con Orochimaru fueron los más duros. El sannin no sólo era poderoso, también era un maestro bastante exigente. Los entrenamientos eran largos y duros. Practicó taijutsu avanzado, genjutsu de alto nivel; aprendió lo más complicados ninjutsus y, como especial, debía hacerse resistente al veneno de toda clase de serpientes. Su primera invocación le dejó una cicatriz bastante deplorable y queriendo arrancar la sonrisa socarrona que Kabuto le dedicaba cada vez que fallaba.

Las noches eran su único momento libre, el único espacio que tenía para reflexionar sobre todo lo que estaba pasándole y todo lo que había hecho. Momentos como esos le perturbaban, cosas que definitivamente no quería pensar, surgían.

Se encontraba a si mismo preguntándose ¿qué hubiera pasado si no hubiese desertado Konoha ¿Qué estaría haciendo en este momento, en su casa?

¿Estaría con Naruto?

La última pregunta era la que más le inquietaba, la que más le invadía. Tenía tantas preguntas, tantas dudas. Todo lo que pudo haber tenido y no fue; haber podido averiguar porque su mejor amigo le hacía sentir así, de esa manera tan particular. Eran incógnitas inquietantes.

Lástima que el _'hubiera'_ no existe.

Cuando vio a Naruto por primera vez en tres años, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ocultar su incomodidad. Sus ojos eran tan grandes, tan azules e intimidantes como siempre. Prácticamente podías verlo _todo_ allí; a Naruto le era imposible mentir sin que sus ojos le delatasen. No se esperó ver tanta ansiedad en ellos, mejor dicho, no se esperó ver a Naruto queriéndolo de vuelta. Aún.

Se sintió bien, saber que aún le era importante a Naruto, que no había sido olvidado. Era algo extraño, ser el objeto de tanto afecto de otra persona. Después de todo, Naruto se había referido a él como 'su persona más importante'.

La botellita en el fondo de su corazón de movió, intranquila. Como si la hubiesen agitado.

Esa vez, aunque una parte de su ser lo quisiera, no se marchó a Konoha junto a Naruto y su equipo. No dio su brazo a torcer, se mantuvo firme, para efectuar su plan de escape. Sólo meses después de aquel reencuentro fue que se halló en el momento indicado para ejecutar su estrategia.

Orochimaru había llegado a su límite, matarlo no fue fácil, pero agradeció la ayuda del estado deteriorado en la cual su maestro se hallaba: simplificó las cosas enormemente; estando sano, Orochimaru lo habría pulverizado. Y aún hacía, había sido un trabajo arduo el deshacerse de él. Lástima que Kabuto se escapase.

Si bien las cosas se vieron complicadas al principio, reunir al equipo fue bastante fácil. Suigetsu tenía intereses similares a los de él y no era un idiota, por lo que resultaría tremendamente útil a la hora de enfrentarse a Itachi: Suigetsu les quitaría a Kisame de encima. Convencerlo fue una cuestión fácil, el tipo estaba aburrido y bastó llevarlo a la tumba de Zabuza para tenerlo en sus filas. El pequeño viaje al País de la Niebla le trajo recuerdos agradables y desagradables. _El Gran Puente Naruto_ le arrancó una sonrisa.

Hacia años que no sonreía.

Convencer a Karin fue mucho más fácil y, debía admitir, una adquisición conveniente. Era aún más útil que un can a la hora de rastrear chakra y su inteligencia tan útil como alguna vez fue la de Sakura, en sus días junto al Equipo 7. Poseía fuerza: no había sido guardia de prisión por nada. La chica era más un pro que un contra, a pesar de su molesta actitud y las peleas estúpidas con Suigetsu. Después de todo lo que había vivido en cuanto a trabajo de equipo, podía vivir con su estupidez.

Si bien Juugo no había sido tan sencillo como lo esperaba, la sola mención de Kimimaro bastaba para despertar su curiosidad. Era humano, después de todo y, fuera de eso, bastante útil en cuanto a trabajo de equipo. Cuando estaba bajo control, claro.

De allí en adelante las cosas se volvieron _frenéticas_; rastrear a Itachi era un verdadero dolor de cabeza (el bastardo sabía esconder su rastro demasiado bien) y además, con Naruto tratando de interceptarlo un par de veces, las cosas no hacían más que complicarse. Fueron meses de intenso trabajo, dormir sobre los árboles, los escándalos de Suigetsu y Karin, fogatas y demás percances, pero lo encontró.

Allí, sentado sobre un trono de piedra, estaba su hermano, Itachi. Con sólo verle le hervía la sangre y el corazón le quemaba con aborrecimiento. Odio que, creyó, le llevaría a la victoria.

Hasta el día de hoy no puede creer cuan equivocado estaba.

Descubrió lo _enfermo_ que había sido su clan, que su relación con su hermano había sido una mentira desde el principio, y lo mucho que le faltaba para estar a su nivel. Todo en menos de un día.

La pelea acabo en desastre, dejándolo tirado en el suelo, con una mano apretando el espacio de su –ahora vacía– cuenca derecha. Esa cuenca donde había habido un _ojo_.

El resto de su equipo se las había tenido duras también, pues el estado en que se encontraban era lamentable. Suigetsu lucía como alguien que había recibido una paliza y Juugo se hallaba en una situación similar. Venía cargando a Karin, quien habría sufrido un corte profundo en la zona de su vientre.

El orgullo lo tenían por el suelo y después de varios días de vagar en busca, nuevamente, de Itachi –medio muertos- se encontraron con el viejo Equipo 7. Cuya salud bien podía rivalizar con la de ellos. Se habían enfrentado a miembros del Akatsuki, también.

De ese día, lo único que recuerda, son los ojos preocupados de Naruto. Después de aquello, permaneció dormido durante cinco días. Y al despertar las cosas no marcharon color de rosa.

Estaba furioso, resistiendo apenas el impulso de matarlos a todos y escapar, mandar todo a la mierda. No le importó estar medio ciego y herido, hizo lo que pudo para huir de la aldea. No avanzó mucho más allá del tejado del hospital, porque Naruto le dio una paliza que nunca, nunca olvidaría.

Fue la paliza que cambió su vida.

Se dijeron muchas cosas, sí, la mayoría horribles. Monstruo, traidor, mediocre, bastardo. Un ir y venir de patadas, puños y palabrotas. No recuerda en que momento de la pelea empezó a llover, pero recuerda que justo en ese momento Naruto decidió gritarle cuanto le importaba. Las semejanzas con el Valle del Fin le provocaron escalofríos.

_ No te necesito. Ni a ti ni a este lugar._

_ Claro, por eso es que te ves tan sanito y de una pieza. ¡Pudiste haber muerto, imbécil!_

_ No es asunto tuyo lo que yo hago._

_ Eres lo más importante para mi, bastardo. Lo que hagas es tan asunto tuyo como mío._

_ ¿Y porque te importo tanto?_

_ Porque sí._

Nunca elaboró más allá del 'porque sí', al menos no ese momento. Sólo aceptó quedarse en Konoha después de que ambos cayeran, totalmente exhaustos, al piso. Se sentía débil, fracaso y fastidiado. Sus barreras emocionales habían decaído a niveles patéticos.

Completamente vulnerable.

Estaba tan, tan cansado y frustrado, que no recuerda ni siquiera el momento en que anunció que se quedaba. Es un recuerdo bastante, difuso aquel. Casi tanto como la sonrisa de auto-suficiencia que Naruto le dedicó después de aceptar quedarse. _Bienvenido a casa_.

Tuerto, con las manos manchadas de sangre y un montón de malos recuerdos en la cabeza, pero en casa al fin y al cabo.

Las cosas, por supuesto, no fueron fáciles al principio: enfrentó un juicio bastante complicado y si consiguió la absolución, fue nada más por el hecho de haber asesinado a Orochimaru y así haber librado de una molestia a la villa.

Naruto y Tsunade ayudaron bastante, también. Quedó debiéndoles mucho, para su propia desfortuna.

Absuelto y todo, terminó siendo custodiado por Kakashi y formando parte del Equipo 7 de nuevo. Con la adición de los anbus Yamato y Sai, aquellos que conocía debido a la primera misión de rescate a la que habían acudido. Sai no le agradó nada, desde el primer día, pero estaba en casa de nuevo y había un lote de cosas nuevas y cambios que debía soportar. Al menos no era el único: Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo se las tenían que aguantar junto a él. Habían sido aceptados como ninjas de Konoha y por lo tanto, debían cumplir el mismo castigo que él. Ese, se encontró a si mismo pensando, no era un cambio tan malo.

Pero algo que llamó su curiosidad fueron sus mismos compañeros. Sakura y Naruto se habían vuelto increíblemente fuertes y cercanos. Hubo momentos, durante los primeros meses de su regreso, en los cuales se sintió fuera de lugar. Como si el tiempo hubiera pasado de manera distinta en la aldea, dejándolo a él sumido en el pasado.

Sakura no sólo se había vuelto _muy_ fuerte, también se había convertido en un gran médico y por lo que podía ver, en un gran apoyo Naruto. Parecían casi hermanos, una relación que parecía imposible cuando eran niños. Sakura parecía haberlo dejado de lado ya, cuando se dirigía hacía él podía verse claramente la decepción en sus ojos, y cierta desconfianza también.

Naruto, había algo raro en él. Lo trataba como si nada hubiese pasado, como si nunca hubiese intentado matarle o desertado la aldea. Incluso recibió con los brazos abiertos a su equipo, dejando a sus compañeros (y a él mismo) más que estupefactos. Sin embargo, estando los dos solos las cosas se ponían _tensas._

Nunca sabía que decir, no era de esas personas que pidiesen perdón. No tenía que pedirle perdón a nadie, ni sentía que había hecho algo que ameritara esa acción. Bueno, aparte de atravesar el pecho de su mejor amigo con una chidori.

No iba a disculparse por ello, su orgullo se lo impedía. Y Naruto entendía ¿no? De todos modos no tenía porque preocuparse de lo que él pensara; habían cortado todos los lazos ya. No había conexión ninguna entre los dos, ni rastro de se lazo tan especial e importante que compartieron en su infancia.

Pero sin quererlo habían formado un lazo nuevo, construido a partir de los pedazos del otro. Con el tiempo se vio cayendo presa de esa botellita donde guardaba todos sus sentimientos.

_ No puedes dejar de _sentir_, Sasuke. ¿Sabes por qué?_

_ Porque eres humano._

Era lamentable, pero Kakashi tenía razón: era humano, sentía. Y tras años ocultando _todo_, estaba empezando a aflorar. Mientras más se acercaba a Naruto, más fuerte se hacían las sensaciones raras que había sentido junto a él cuando eran niños. Una cosa sumamente extraña: como si alguien le hubiese vendado el pecho de manera _muy_ apretada, o como si alguna comida le hubiese irritado el estómago de sobremanera.

Ciertamente, aquello no ayudó mucho a mejorar las cosas entre los dos, pues seguían teniendo una nube gris sobre ellos. Una tensión tan espesa que fácilmente podía ser cortada con un cuchillo.

_ Complicada_; la palabra perfecta para definir aquella relación entre los dos. Tan complicado que, así como no se dio cuenta cuando aceptó quedarse, su relación tomó un rumbo completamente distinto. Sin que ninguno de los dos se enterase. Al menos hasta que se les escapó de las manos y no les quedó más que resignarse; seguir adelante.

Comenzó con lluvia, como tantos momentos importantes que habían vivido con anterioridad. Con algo tan estúpido como el haber olvidado su paraguas en casa. Naruto tenía uno, que ofreció para que usasen los dos. Demasiado cansado como para protestar, aceptó sin problemas.

Tomó el paraguas e inmediatamente, quizás por error, otra mano cubrió la suya. Por alguna razón extraña, aquella acción se sentía correcta. Como si el lugar de su mano izquierda fuese estar junto a la mano derecha de Naruto. Caminaron así, con sus manos en esa posición, durante todo el tramo hacia su casa. Sin saber porque (como en muchas ocasiones, últimamente), invitó al idiota a pasar la noche en su casa, para evitar la tormenta. Instaló a Naruto en la sala de estar y no compartieron ni una palabra más esa noche. Al día siguiente Naruto hizo el desayuno, como muestra de agradecimiento.

_ No puedo creer que un bastardo como tú pueda ser tan generoso._

_ Cállate y come._

_ Eres un encanto, Sasuke._

Para agradecer el desayuno, al otro día lo invitó a comer Ramen. Ni una pizca de idea tenían, de que habían empezado a pasar mucho más tiempo juntos de lo usual. Bueno, al menos él no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces.

No tuvieron mucho tiempo para averiguarlo, porque de un día para otro les cayó una tremenda batalla encima: Akatsuki. Y es un recuerdo que no puede olvidar, ni él, ni nadie.

No importa cuantos años hayan pasado, los ojos sin vida de Itachi, aquellos compañeros que cayeron luchando, el momento en creyó que Naruto había muerto… se quedaron grabados en su memoria. Teniendo pesadillas con cosas del pasado le hizo darse cuenta de que no era tan fuerte como creía. O aparentaba.

Los mataron a todos, uno por uno. Y a cambio, perdieron de los suyos: el memorial se expandió considerablemente. A Naruto le afectó muchísimo, por supuesto. El Kyubii estuvo a punto de ser extraído de su interior: se paró frente a las puertas de la muerte y les dio la espalda. Fue la primera vez que el idiota le vio llorar.

_ Hey, límpiate la cara. Te ves como una niña, Sasuke._

_ Cállate, estúpido. No sabes cuan cerca estuviste de dejarme solo._

_ Ohhh, así que el gran Sasuke Uchiha me necesita. ¿Y puedo saber por qué?_

_ Porque sí._

Es estúpido, tremendamente estúpido. Te das cuenta de que quieres algo cuando lo pierdes (o te encuentras a punto de, como en su caso). No sabía cuanto le importaba Naruto hasta que creyó que no lo vería nunca más; cuando pensó que Naruto sería otro nombre más en el memorial.

Como el de Juugo, que había muerto protegiendo a Karin y Suigetsu. O el de Jiraiya, que había perdido la vida combatiendo a Pain, miembro del Akatsuki, justo como lo había sucedido a Yamato. Y tantos, _tantos más_.

Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto alivio de tenerlo cerca, de volver a la aldea, con su amigo bajo el brazo, y gritar de manera estúpida y totalmente ajena a su personalidad: _¡Estamos en casa, estamos vivos!_

Costó reponerse, costó superar las pérdidas. La Hokage hizo un buen trabajo organizándolos a todos para reconstruir la aldea y sus alrededores, pero se notaba de inmediato cuan vieja y cansada estaba para su trabajo. La muerte de Jiraiya no le ayudó mucho, como ella misma reconoció. Pronto nombraría a su sucesor.

No pasó mucho tiempo después de eso cuando, un día de lluvia, olvidó su paraguas en casa. _Sólo tú cometes el mismo error dos veces, Sasuke,_ se mofó Naruto. Lo invitó a su casa para refugiarse de la tormenta, y juntos se encaminaron a su departamento en silencio. Observaron la tormenta por la ventana, su mano posada sobre la de Naruto (por razones que desconoce, obviamente), teniendo ahora todo el tiempo del mundo para averiguar porque demonios se sentía tan _correcto_ enlazar las manos de esa manera.

Porque no sólo había sistemas y casas que reconstruir: la reconstrucción del lazo que compartían había quedado en pausa y eso era algo que no podían permitirse. Le había costado aceptarlo, pero quería llegar hasta al final junto a Naruto. Bien consciente era de la larguísima carretera que les quedaba por recorrer; había _algo_ allí que comenzaba a 'florecer', de a poco. Algo cultivado desde hace años y años.

Fue ese _algo_ lo que hizo que se buscasen sin darse cuenta, pasando cada vez más tiempo juntos, acercándose cada vez más el uno al otro. Cosas tan mundanas como entrenar, las comidas, compartir un espacio, el cada vez más frecuente contacto físico. Era como si estuvieran…

Formando una vida juntos. Y con sólo pensarlo entraba en _pánico_. (Claro que sin demostrarlo).

Se había dicho, por años, que no necesitaba a nadie, y no pretendía cambiar eso de repente. Por nada del mundo iba a _retroceder_, no iba a permitirse ser débil. Pero este… _afecto_ era algo nuevo; un desafío que estaba consumiéndolo lentamente.

Naruto se daba cuenta también; la primera que intentaron hablarlo fue a raíz de una observación curiosa: de un día para otro, en casa de Naruto, había dos de todo. Dos sillas, dos platos, dos vasos, etc. Cabe destacar que nunca fueron buenos hablando sobre sentimientos.

Intentó distanciarse, creyendo que sería tan _fácil_ como en el pasado. Pero no resultó ser así y acabó sucumbiendo a la necesidad de tener a su mejor amigo a su lado, siempre. Cuando se lo dijo a Naruto se sintió extraño, siendo la primera vez que se sinceraba con alguien, la primera vez que besaba a alguien (más bien la segunda, pero ambos habían quedado en olvidar la primera vez _oficial_). Las cosas se pusieron incómodas, sí. Pero bastó un _Bienvenido a Casa_, después de la tormenta, para recordar el hogar y lo mucho que había anhelado aquello por años.

Increíble como se puede dar un paso tan grande en un solo día.

_ Múdate conmigo._

_ No._

_ Oh, vamos. Prácticamente vives aquí._

_ ¿Y por qué debería moverme yo? Múdate _tú _conmigo._

_ No puedo._

_ ¿Ah, sí?_

_ No creo que a mis plantas les guste tu casa._

_ Esa… es la excusa más patética que he escuchado en mi vida._

Patética excusa o no, acabó accediendo. Vivir con Naruto era, es hasta el día de hoy, una cosa sumamente… problemática. El idiota es un huracán despistado y deja todo tirado; a menudo pierde las llaves y debe devolverse todo el camino desde la oficina a los campos de entrenamiento a rogarle: _Por favor bastardo, préstame tus llaves. Un ratito, nada más._ Siempre termina diciéndole que sí, palpándose el bolsillo en busca de la tercera copia. Nunca está de más prevenir.

—¿De verdad el Señor Hokage olvida sus llaves, tío Sasuke? —pregunta Misayaka, al borde de un ataque de risa-. Eso es taaan común de él.

Sasuke, en todos sus gloriosos y majestuosos sesenta años, gruñe.

—No sólo las llaves; los pergaminos también. —menciona, revolviéndole el pelo a la niña—. No le digas nada, se pone histérico cuando enfatizo su torpeza.

—Si llegase a oírte… —la niña ríe aún más ante las imágenes mentales. Tío Naruto puede llegar a ser tan escandaloso algunas veces.

—Vale, ya arregla tus cosas, debo llevarte de vuelta con tus abuelos. —la chica asiente y corre escaleras a arriba a recolectar sus pertenencias. Sasuke contempla el lugar donde la chiquilla había estado sentada, aún preguntándose porque Sakura le encargaba que cuidase de su nieta. No era ninguna niñera, carajo, y no le gustaban los niños. Aunque, debía reconocer, tenía debilidad por Misayaka: la niña era tranquila y nunca daba ningún problema.

—¡Ya estoy lista! —grita, y Sasuke coge su mano después de haber cerrado la puerta de la casa. Camina por las calles tranquilo, con Misayaka tarareando una suave canción al lado suyo.

—Gracias por contarme tu vida, tío —dice, con un tono suave de voz, mirándolo con cariño. Sasuke alza una ceja ante su gratitud, pero no dice nada—. Me alegra que hayas tenido un final feliz.

—¿Final feliz? —pregunta, parpadeando un par de veces. Nunca había considerado algo así.

—¿Acaso no lo es? —Misayaka lo mira, preocupada, y espera por su respuesta. Sasuke frunce el ceño, pensando.

Se había pasado parte de su juventud alejando a los demás (un hábito que si bien disminuyó, aún se mantenía). Cometió varios actos que podrían ser –se consideraban— negativos y no se arrepentía de nada. Itachi era algo que aún le ocupaba la cabeza, y jamás logró recuperar su clan. No se consideraba una persona feliz.

—No existen los finales felices, Misayaka —dijo, ligeramente sombrío—. Pero sólo debes darle tiempo a la gente y eventualmente algunas heridas dejarán de doler.

—¿Y qué hay de ti entonces? —preguntó la niña. Sasuke cerró los ojos, no pudiendo evitar pensar en lo que jamás tendría; la masacre de su clan provocándole pesadillas por siempre. Su venganza jamás le satisfizo, le dejó un vacío más en el corazón.

—No se puede tenerlo todo. —respondió, dando por terminado el tema, resignado a que nunca sanaría… al menos no por completo.

—¡Sasuke! —Naruto llegó corriendo a su lado, interrumpiendo el momento. Sonrió de forma boba y procedió a sofocar a Misayaka en un abrazo amoroso.

—N-No tan fuerte… —rogó la niña y Naruto la dejó ir, no sin una risotada escandalosa. Sasuke frunció el ceño en desaprobación y el Hokage le sonrió con auto-suficiencia.

—No sabía que malcriases niños Sasuke —río Naruto. Misayaka se despidió de ellos al llegar al pórtico de su casa, dejándolos solos. Emprendieron el camino de vuelta a casa con lentitud.

—No lo hago —gruñó en respuesta. Naruto cogió su mano y la apretó afectuosamente, regalándole una sonrisa—. Muestra algo más de ánimo, Sasuke-bastardo.

Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces; a pesar de todos los años juntos aún le sorprendía que Naruto pudiera leerlo con tanta facilidad. No siempre fue así, claro. Hubo un tiempo que ambos eran un rompecabezas de mil piezas el uno para el otro.

Cuarenta y seis años de convivencia bastaban y sobraban para resolver un rompecabezas.

—De acuerdo. —respondió, y sonrió un poquito. Sólo un poquito.

—Ese es el Sasuke-bastardo que yo quiero. —Naruto le guiñó un ojo, sonriendo de esa forma tan particular que asemejaba a un zorro. Sasuke revoleó los ojos, apretando la mano de Naruto de vuelta.

Quizás nunca sanaría completamente, quizás nunca repararía los errores del pedazo y de su corazón jamás desaparecería el dolor de la pérdida de su familia. No existían los finales felices.

Pero estaba bien así, porque tenía al tiempo para aligerarle el dolor de las heridas.

—¿Alguna sugerencia para la cena de hoy? —Naruto interrumpió su monologo interno—. Yo pensaba en ramen.

Y tenía a Naruto. Eso le bastaba.

* * *

_- 02/17/08 _


End file.
